Cherry Blossoms
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: COMPLETE-SPOILERS FOR BOTH OVAS: Kaoru's decision at the beginning of the end. Sadder than you could ever imagine...Will be only 7 short chaps and will be updated everyday. Funny epilogue(ch.8) for those who hate death.Please R&R-CH.8 UP-COMPLETE-WOOT!
1. Kenshin

Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or actually any RK dvds in general, its really just pitiful. Alls I have is my TV and cartoon networks bad editing and my friend's kindness, which allows me to borrow her dvds…I MUST GET AN EBAY ACOUNT!! Sorry. Continuing ^^

A/n: just really quickly wanted to remind peoples that this is again spolers for both OVAS…trust, betrayal (well I had seen them as one) and reflection. Havent seen em? Then do so! And afterwards read this ^^

*I*

*KENSHIN*

Cherry blossoms littered the sky, and came raining down in the gentle wind of the late afternoon. The setting sun seemed to turn their fragile pink glow into a deep crimson, almost like the color of blood. Almost like droplets of blood, falling from the trees, and dotting the green landscape.  A narrow river stood beside the rows of trees, flowing gently in the direction of the wind, carrying with it the tears of blood shed by the trees. And between the two were a man and a woman. His head rested in her lap, almost as if he were a little child, slumbering as his mother told him a story of magic and adventure. The woman raised her eyes to the trees and watched the blossoms fall as she talked of their friends and the future. How every year, they would watch these same cherry blossoms fall, and how it would never come to an end. Every year forever. She sighed happily, and caught one of the petals in her fingertips as it flew. She dropped it onto the man's eyelid, expecting it to flutter open and have his serene violet eyes stare back at her. But it didn't. It stayed closed, and his mouth formed a relaxed line from one side of his jaw to the other. 

"…Shinta?" Kaoru repeated, staring down at the immobile head upon her lap. Reluctantly, she moved a weak hand across his left cheek, pulling his crimson hair to his ear. The scar was now gone. Faded away.

Kaoru thought for merely a second before it all came crashing down. His scar was gone. His past was gone. He was gone. The faded X was now replaced by warm tears, raining down her cheeks at a steady pace. She smiled through the tears, though; for once he had finally found peace. Although it was in death, he had still been forgiven and now could wander freely throughout the heavens, without a single peace of guilt clinging to his heart. 

Still crying, she lowered her body to his and enveloped him in a warm embrace. 

Then the truth came. Her eyes opened wide as she realized she was now alone. The one that said he would always return to her, no matter what, was to never return again. There was no way. 

She thought of the time it would take for her to go to him. Megumi had told her she had the same disease, so it would surely be soon, although she had not worked herself as hard as Kenshin had done. But still, it would not be soon enough. Nothing would be soon enough. So long ago, she had wished she could extend the time before the inevitable, staying alive, just to make sure she could be there for Kenshin. But now, she wished just the opposite. It needed to be done. Now.

Lifting her head, and wiping away her tears with one free hand, she stared downwards at Kenshin, still nestled in her lap. "Soon, Love," she whispered and kissed him softly on his lips. They felt so oddly cold now that she pulled back quickly. Staring back up at the cherry blossoms, as if expecting some sort of sign telling her to stop, she searched the inside sleeve of her kimono. No sign came as she caught onto what she had been searching for. A dagger.

*

An: That's all for chapter one. I have already written the entire story but I'm posting only one chapter a day. It has 6 chapters. In total it's only like 3500 words so that chapters will not be that long. Again, updated every day. That I remember to update.  Please leave a review, and if possible, no flames- just constructive criticism. That means flames with an explanation

Thx ^^


	2. Tomoe

*II*

*TOMOE*

(flashback)

"I want to give you something, Kaoru," Kenshin said as they walked up to the steps of the dojo. 

She smiled weakly at him, surprised at his gesture. "What's the occasion? I have nothing for you and-"

"No, no. It's all right. It's something I had forgotten for a while, and now as I have found it once more I think it should be given to you." He searched the inside of his sleeve for a moment before pulling out a small sheath. It was simple and wooden with a red tie at the near top where it opened. 

She took it from his hand carefully, almost afraid to touch it. She stared at it with curiosity. "Kensh-"

"Open it," he said softly, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Kaoru nodded and gently split the two ends of the sheath apart. Within the delicate wooden sheath was a dagger. It looked like it was made years ago, although only used once. The handle wasn't anything elaborate but it was the blade that caught her attention. Still sharp, it carried with it a single spot of blood at its tip, dried there from years of neglect. She brought it to her face and she could suddenly smell the blood's aroma in her nose. And something else. Snow. It must be…

"Tomoe's dagger…" Kenshin said, without emotion, his eyes still shadowed. He lifted a single hand to his cheek and ran his finger along the horizontal scar which had completed the X so many years ago. 

"Why?" Kaoru asked, still gazing at it, part of her afraid to make eye contact with the man before her.

"You are important to me, Kaoru. As important to me as Tomoe was. And I promise you, Kaoru, that I will protect you. Protect you better than I did Tomoe. Never let anything like that happen to you. I never want to see your face like that lying in my arms. I never want to smell your blood mixed with snow. I never want to hear your cries. I never want to feel that dagger ever again. So I'm promising you, Kaoru, that I will protect you. And I give you her dagger as a symbol of this."

There was an awkward silence as she looked up at him, trying to read his covered eyes. He raised his head so that the bangs brushed aside in the wind and it surprised her to see him smiling, his eyes closed in a laugh. "And so if I ever do kill you accidentally you can always make the X an asterisk- or even start a new scar on the other side!" 

Kaoru gave a half-hearted laugh at Kenshin's remark, which surprised her a bit considering the seriousness of the situation. But maybe making it into something of a joke would be better for him considering what had happened. 

"Thank you, Kenshin,"  Kaoru nodded, and held the sheath tightly in one hand, as the other took hold of his fingers.  Together, they walked into the dojo.

*

An: That's all for chapter two. Oh, and it will have 7 chaps and an epilogue(typoed in the first chap). Thank you for the reviews and I changed the summary, like haku baikou suggested, thx ^^ and Ill be updating late evening every day to be more specific for impatient ones ^^. Short chaps is how I write so I hope that's ok ^^

So thanks for reading and if possible please leave a review, and perhaps, no flames- just constructive criticism. That means flames with an explanation. ^^


	3. Megumi

*III*

*MEGUMI*

She clutched the now open dagger firmly in her right hand as the petals swayed around it. The glow of the crimson sun reflected in the blade, making it seem like her blood had already coated it. Reflected too, were her eyes. They were wide, almost as if not believing what she was doing. But she kept the dagger gripped tightly and moved it closer to her throat. The single speck of Kenshin's blood that sat at its tip would soon be coated with hers. So soon, but not soon enough.

Suddenly a hand clasped around her right wrist tightly, pulling the dagger away from her throat. In shock, her hand jerked open and the blade flew out, landing neatly near her husband's side, the cherry blossoms surrounding it. "Shinta?"  she called, frantically, believing it was his ghost that had stopped her. She felt a hard slap on her face and she turned around, abruptly.

"Me…Megumi?" she asked, her eyes wide.

The doctor stared at her in shock, her eyes moving from Kaoru to the dagger, before resting on Kenshin's body, his head still placed neatly upon her lap. "What the hell do you think you're doing??" Megumi cried.

Kaoru looked down at the grass, trying to keep her eyes away from her husband's body. "He…he died. And I just can't go on-"

"Kaoru!" Megumi cried again, gripping her friend's shoulders tightly, "Kaoru, please, I know this is hard to bear, but it was expected. I told you this day would come. You have to be strong." She shook Kaoru's shoulders, hoping the common sense would settle.

Kaoru kept her eyes on the ground. "You don't understand…"

"What do you mean I don't understand? Kenshin always encouraged people to live! It's how he atoned! It's who he is, the man obsessed with living! It was this that saved my life! Don't you remember? He was the one that stopped me. Now, I'm stopping you." Megumi was now starting to cry as she shook her friend with every other word as her memories came flashing back.

"That was different, Megumi." 

Megumi was silent. "Different? How?"

Kaoru reached for the dagger, but Megumi allowed it, curious to see what she had in mind. She ran her hand over the blade, and kept her eyes low, her black bangs covering them. "This was Tomoe's. He gave it to me." 

Megumi stared at the blade in wonder, almost as if seeing the whole ordeal reenacted again in the silver of the dagger. 

Kaoru continued, "He didn't give you one, did he?"

Megumi shook her head, "No, but that just means he cared for you as a wife, and myself as a friend. But I have already known this. I see no problem with this. So what difference does it make?"

Kaoru looked up, placing the dagger back on the ground, but still below her fingertips. " When he said he would protect me, as he gave me this dagger, he was asking something as well."

"Asking…?"

"Asking for me to protect him. Like Tomoe protected him from killing himself. To be his sheath. But I failed."

"Kaoru, listen to me! This was a natural death! There was no way to stop it! He strained his body so much that the disease took over and it was inevitable!"

"But if I had only stopped him from going to the war…or stopped him from Enishi…or…or did something- stopping him, then…then he could have lived for another day."

Megumi sighed and stared at her friend who was gazing at the dead body, still lying peacefully on Kaoru's lap as the cherry blossoms began to coat it.  "Kaoru…" She took her friend's hand away from the dagger and placed it between her own. "It is not your fault. You have to live.  Kenshin would have wanted you too. Like I want you too. I know you're getting weaker, but you must live your final days and be happy. Kenshin would want you to live."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "He is not Kenshin. He is not Battousai. He is Shinta. My Shinta. And my Shinta waits for me."

"Kaoru-"

" It doesn't matter what you say, Megumi. He is waiting."

Megumi sighed again and brought her eyes to her friend's. They were serious and dark. No tears remained. She wasn't kidding. Megumi was fighting a losing battle. "Kaoru, it is your life, and it is true, I have no say in it. I am leaving the choice to you, but just heed my advice."

"Just because you are a doctor doesn't mean you know everything."

"But because I am a doctor, I can try." With that, Megumi stood up, releasing her friend's hands and walking slowly away. 

Part of her expected to Kaoru to come running up to her, saying she was right and that it was silly of her. That she should live out her final days. The other part expected the worse. But it was up to Kaoru. And she could say nothing. She paused for a moment about 10 feet away, almost as if allowing Kaoru time to catch up. But she never came. Megumi wiped away a tear and kept walking, not bearing to see the consequences.

*

a/n: That's all for chapter 3 and thanks for reading it again ^^. I'm just assuming Megumi knows about Tomoe…so lets stick with that ^^. Crystal Renee, glad you like the story and the imagery and all ^^ Yep, the red to blood connection works great in stories, least I think…anyhow, glad you like, and the next chapter probably has some of the best imagery, even though it's the shortest…Hope peoples keep reading and reviewing ^^ Thx! Will be updated again tomorrow at around 5pm-ish for school reasons…. 


	4. Kaoru

*IV*

*KAORU*

Kaoru turned her head away from the fading Megumi and back towards Kenshin, still lying upon the ground with his head pillowed by her lap. His hair had become tangled with the cherry blossoms that fluttered with the wind. Smiling softly, she let a single finger brush the hair away from his eternally closed eyes and whispered to his deaf ears, "Soon, my Shinta."

Her eyes wandered back to the unsheathed dagger resting upon the ground. Her hand wrapped around it carefully as she pulled it back up and stared at it once more. Again, she could see her blood coating it, almost as if the dagger was longing for its warm touch. Almost as if it were Kenshin longing for her warm touch. She nodded to her thoughts and brought the dagger closer and closer to the virgin flesh on her neck. She closed her eyes, her last sight being the crimson cherry blossoms, swaying around her. She drew the dagger closer blindly, expecting its cool touch at any moment.

A/n: I'm sorry for such a short chapter, and the next one is about the same length( Kenji comes in) and then the following makes up for all the shortness. Will be updated about 5 tomorrow, like today…Anyhow, thx to all my readers and reviewers and people who accidentally clicked this link! ^^ Review if you can and constructive criticisms (flames with a reason) are welcome and appreciated!  Thx ^^ Just because I'm updating everyday doesn't mean a review doesn't encourage me ^^ 


	5. Kenji

*V*

*KENJI*

"She…what?" a young boy asked, in shock, his hand abruptly letting go of that of the girl beside him. His red hair, almost identical to his fathers, swayed with his head as it moved back and forth while his breathing deepened. The girl stepped back.

Megumi shook her head, "I…I'm not sure if she's going to go through with it, but I would have to believe she isn't that ignorant."

"She married father, so she is."

Megumi looked up with wide eyes at Kenji's solemn statement. "How…how can you say something like that? And…and what of Kenshin? Your father died today and you merely shrug it off?"

"He wasn't a father to me. Just some lover of mother who simply ups and leaves every time. A father is someone who raises you. I have no father." He could feel the girl beside him take another step back. "But what of mother?"

Megumi sighed, "I…I don't know yet. I can't bear to look. You…you two can see for me. Go. Stop her if it's not already too late."

Kenji nodded. "Right." He turned and left, the girl with a familiar blue ribbon following in suit.

A/n: Eh, sorry! Meant to update this an hour ago but was asleep…heh…anyhow, also sorry for the short chapter, and it being a cliffe like the last one, but the next chapter is longer so it makes up for it ^^ Glad y'all like it, except for the evil cliffies…! Crystal Renee, glad you like the imagery- twisted mind for loving romance and angst? Me too! *psychotic laughter* Ok, must go back to math. Byes and if possible please leave a review or even a flame with a darn good reason! ^^ 


	6. Crying Blood

*VI*

*CRYING BLOOD*

Kenji entered the area filled with trees just as the sun was setting. The girl beside him was stopped by his firm hand, which he held in front of her with a stern glare. "No," he simply stated before pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss of hope before turning towards the river where Megumi told him his father's death place would be.

He walked merely a few feet into the land when the smell of the cherry blossoms, once so sweet and pure, were covered with a new scent. Blood: a powerful scent of a woman's hope.  Moving swiftly though the trees that continued to cry their pink blossoms he finally spotted his mother. The blossoms around her rained red instead. The trees had scarlet streaks splashed against barks and upon their falling blossoms. The trees were crying blood, their tears soaking his mother and father, both sprawled upon the ground. 

Kenji stepped closer to his mother. In her hand, coated with the same crimson tears, was the dagger. Bending down, he kissed a part of her cheek that was still dry and brushed away a few of her bloody strands of hair. He then brushed his hand over her own pale one then gently lifted it with ease to remove the dagger from her icy grip. It felt warm and heavy in his hands, but oddly soothing compared to the coldness arriving with dusk's approach. He found the other part of the sheath and quickly closed it, putting it into the sleeve of his own gi.

Then his eyes moved to his father. Although he hadn't died a bloody death, like he had lived a bloody life, his body was still soaked in it from his mother's actions. Almost as if there was no other way to die that didn't involve blood. When raised with the smell of blood, one must die with it. He stared at his father's closed eyes, a few of the scarlet petals freckling his cheeks. They hid nothing though, since the scar he was famous for was gone. He was really Shinta again.

He hesitated before extending his hand to meet that of his father's. He had never known him as a father, thus never loving him as one. Nor did he ever know how much his father loved him. And now he was dead. A sin upon Kenji's heart. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he stood up and drew his arms inward to his chest. A sudden pain on his left arm made him stop abruptly and stare down at it. A bit of blood was soaking through the sleeve of his gi. Curious, he stuck his hand inside a pulled out the dagger now open. His eyes were wide with fear as they moved toward his father. He strangely expected Kenshin to suddenly arise and explain that it was his doing, so that his son may always carry this feeling of guilt in the shape of a small scar on his arm. Almost like a curse carried from father to son for generations. But the corpse remained still, as most corpses do and no ghost was anywhere in sight. It was just coincidence. Coincidence that the dagger just happened to open up as he drew away from his father. All a coincidence.

Swallowing rather loudly, he inched backward until his back hit the bark of a tree. Its cherry blossoms rained from the infinitely high branches, crimson as the ones that soaked the floor. Kenji swallowed again and jumped as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around, afraid, but only sighed in relief as he saw the girl from before beside him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, innocently.

He nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes. I…I just…"

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to the bodies behind Kenji, resting on the crimson soaked ground.

"N-no one…" he stuttered as he stared at his mother and father. He could feel the dagger's cut bleeding again.

"Aren't they you're parents?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to get a view of them above Kenji's carefully placed head.

Kenji was silent for a moment. "The woman, she is my mother, yes. But…I don't know of the other." More pain from the wound.

"He looks just like you. Are you sure?"

Kenji nodded, "Yes. Sure." Another sting from the cut.

The girl, although doubtful, nodded anyway. An awkward silence filled the now present night. 

"We should be getting back."

"Yes. Megumi should know."

*  
  


a/n: chapter 6 done! Eh, I did tell ya it would be sad…anyhow there is still one more true chapter, and then a humorous epilogue for those who hate death, so don't forget to read that! ^^ Hm, seems like its been an angst-y day. First the Inuyasha where Sango goes suicidal, then I rewatch the Ring…then I post this! Egad…then I probably failed my math test…Hope the audience continues reading, and if you like, or dislike, or even have no opinion whatsoever, please leave a review ^^

Anyhow, Crystal Renee, glad you're still enjoying it…eh, so Kenji didn't make it in time before I killed off Kaoru…hope that's not too much of a problem…but she's in the next chapter so hope that's a hint ^^ I'll be sure to read the stories too ^^ Thx for honor of a fav story too ^^

Allan: Eh, well as I saw it…she did protect Kenshin from killing himself…but I probably should have wrote 'hurting' himself to be more exact…since without her he would just be all killing people ruthlessly without any mercy or second thought like in the beginning, but once he has her, she sorta restrains him, and acts as his sheath, covering up his true murdering nature…without her after many years all the deaths would be heavy on his heart as guilt and pull him down and hurt him (like Dimmesdale in The Scarlet Letter…egad that book stinks) and I am analyzing waay too much here .  Could be killing though too…but too much analyzing for today…But I hope it makes sense, sorta ^^  Hurting people= hurting self, in summary ^^ 


	7. Heaven

*VII*

*HEAVEN*

"Kaoru…?"

"Shinta!"

"You…but…how?"

"Suicide."

"…what?" 

"I…I needed to be with you. I couldn't wait."

"Kaoru, this is…impossible…"

"What do you mean, Shinta? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Kaoru, I always taught you to live…and now…I…"

"Are you mad?"

"…"

"Shinta?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

"I love you as well."

"And that is why you killed yourself?"

"Yes, for you."

"…"

"Shinta?"

"I…I've killed someone then. I…I'm not supposed to…"

"It's all right…I did it myself. It is not a homicide."

"But it was me who made you."

"But S—"

"I…I am unworthy of you now. I…I should have been cast down to Hades and- "

"No, please, no. It was me. Only me. For you. And now we are together. Please, be happy."

"I…I will try. For you."

"Good."

"Yes."

*

A/n: Decided to end it without the description and let the imagination of the audience take over ^^ Well, that's all of the morbid-ness of the story. So it's pretty much complete _unless_ you want to stick around tomorrow for the humorous epilogue, entitled 'Oro', which I do suggest for a good read. ^^ _OR_ you can go to Smart1hermione's story "It's a machine controlled world after all" and click 'reviews' and read my…'review'…entitled 'Breeze of the Week', starring Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. ^^ Its quite funny. (don't worry- only I review her stuff like this and we were friends long before FF.net  ^^ She hates anime, so yeah, that why I wrote it…spontaneously…humor abounds!) 

*

Catrina3: Thx for reading ^^ Sorry it was sad but it's how I tend to write, and I did warn you ^^ Well, in the Reflection OVA after the credits Kenji was walking with this girl and complimented her ribbon…so, I'm declaring her his girlfriend. If she isn't, she is now! He never said her name though…

Crystal Renee: Glad you liked the chapter with the imagery and all, even though it was sad ^^ Eh, in my version Kenji doesn't forgive his father…don't think he did in the OVA either but meh *shrug*.  Eh, I didn't want to go into detail with Kaoru's…eh, non-alive appearance, if I did I would probably have to rate this R…so you can just use your imagination( which I can already tell you have ^^ ) Yep, mystery is always good ^^ Will be reading stories on Friday since tonight is primarily dedicated to my homework since I procrastinated everything to Thursday night…couldn't even watch dvds…Anyhow glad you like the chap, and again, no idea to what Kenji's girlfriend's name is.  I call her…Kaoru Jr.! 

*

Thank you all for reading and please stayed tuned for the epilogue if you wish ^^ Reviews and criticisms accepted happily, even those of my own 'review' to 'It's machine controlled world after all.'  (link to the review…^^ ) (again, I only review her stuff like this, don't worry ^^ and she's used to it…yes I have too much time sometimes. But, don't we all? )


	8. Ororororororo

*VIII*

*HUMOROUS EPILOGUE FOR THOSE WHO HATE DEATH*

*ORO-ific!* 

^^

"So…"

"So…"

"Hello."

"ORO?? T-Tomoe??"

"Yes, Kenshin. "

"Wow, she doesn't look that much like me…wonder why Enishi went psycho…"

"Oh, well as a child he was a druggie and was known to have hallucinations now and then."

"Well you're his sister- shouldn't you have protected him?"

"Nah."

"Tomoe, how could you be so cold hearted?"

"You killed me."

"Oh yeah."

"…"

"This is what one would call an awkward moment."

"So how's life been treating you, Kenshin?"

"Well, I think the fact that he's dead should say something."

"Well excuse me for caring."

"Oro."

"Shinta, you stay out of this. This is between me and the Miss. Ghost here."

"Looked in a mirror lately, Zombie girl?"

"Oh be quiet."

"I cant believe you chose her to replace me, Kenshin."

"Oro…"

"I think I was suitable replacement."

"For a cow."

"Hey!"

"Moo…"

"Ooorroo"

"Shinta are you okay?"

"Stop calling him that."

"Well excuse me if he asked that of his love."

"Kenshin suits him better."

"Shinta is prettier."

"I think he's pretty enough already"

"Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that you added a grotesque scar to his face."

"They make for great conversation starters."

"Wouldn't that be the last thing he would want?"

"Ororororo…"

"Kenshin, since when have you started saying that annoying word?"

"Oro?"

"STOP IT!"

"Don't tell my Shinta to stop oro-ing."

"Don't tell me to tell your Shinta to stop oro-ing."

"Don't tell me to tell me to tell your Shinta to stop oro-ing."

"Don't tell me to tell you to tell me to tell your Shinta to stop oro-ing."

"ORO!!"

"You stay out of this!"

"Yeah!"

"oro." -_-

"Hmph! I'm going! I have always disliked raccoons"

"Fine! Go! Shinta and I are happy alone together!"

"Well, then Ill go…do something!"

"Be a whore?"

"*growl* when I am reincarnated I am so going to hurt your reincarnation."

"Ha! Why would you be reincarnated? Who'd want to see a similar face yours all over again"

"Hm…oro…"

"What do you mean, 'hm oro', Shinta?"

"Do you suppose…Kaoru, maybe YOU are Tomoe's reincarnation."

"…"

"…"

"Kaoru? Tomoe?" 

"I AINT RELATED TO HER"

"I AINT RELATED TO HER"

"*sigh* oro."

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Well I am now! Good day!"

"Sayonara!"

"Adios"

"Chao"

"oro?"

"KENSHIN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING THAT BLASTED WORD??"

"o-o-o-oro?"

"*growl* GOOD RIDDANCE!" 

"Finally she's gone! Now we can spend some…quality time together, my Shinta."

"O-o-oro….?"

"Hello, my rurouni half."

"ORO?? Battousai??"

"Eh? Aren't…you him…or he's you…or…eh??"

"How do I have two physical halves? Shouldn't you be inside me like you have been for the last 20-somewhat years?"

"Well, technically, I died when Tomoe died since that's when you began your rurouni lifestyle. Course, I resurrected now and then."

"I've noticed…"

"Me too!"

"Kaoru??"

"Heh…heh…*blush*"

"oro…"

"What?"

"oro."

"What the heck is an oro?"

"Its sorta his catch phrase"

"How come the rurouni idiot gets a catch phrase and I, the cooler Battousai version, don't?"

"eh….oro?"

"wheres my lawyer??"

"Yes, Mr. Battousai?"

"Aren't I entitled to a catch phrase like my rurouni half is?"

"Eh, actually no"

"Give me one since your death is carried within this sheath"

"Um ok ok, you chose"

"Hmm, how about….SLICY SLICY!!"

"Slicy Slicy?"

"You know, as I slice the person in half"

"…."

"Like this: SLICY SLICY!"

"Oh…I…*cough* *gasp* *wince* see *dies*"

"I like it already"

"oro…"

"Well, Ill be going now to kill already dead people, considering I'm in heaven"

"what the…oro?"

"How'd you get into heaven??"  
"I…don't…know…"

"I work for 10 years to atone all my sins so I can get into heaven, then this guy kills hundreds of people and gets there too?? IS THERE EVEN A HELL??"

"Hades, Shinta, Hades. Cartoon Network doesn't allow us to use the dreaded H-word."

"Yeah and they edited the hell- I mean HADES out of Yumi's death"

"Wonder how they're going to show my fantasies of our wedding night, Shinta. No one DARES mute Kamiya Kaoru!"

"T-t-that they dont"

"Rurouni, you do that de gozaru thing too?? That makes 2 catch phrases!"

"Oro…well, your catch phrase is two words."

"But they're the SAME words"

"Settle down, Kenshins. Now moving back to Cartoon network's poor editing"  
"You cant even hear a clear oro! ORO!!"

"Weren't we originally discussing how there's no hell? Er, Hades?"

"But I want to discuss my inability to say oro with Cartoon Network's bad translations."

"No. SLICY SLICY"

"Ha! You cant kill me, for I am already dead!"

"Oro"

"ORO!!! HE TOOK MY CATCHPHRASE"

"I Kamiya Kaoru, will be Shinta's lawyer. You have used this copyrighted phrase of my husband-er, client. Now you must give me…"

"Myself?"

"*blush*

"ORO!! NO NO NO"

"Heh heh, um, as I was saying…a….nifty poem about your merciless killing!"  
"Oro…that sounds vaguely familiar"

"Oh, well, Soujiro did it in a Truth or Dare review this author wrote"

"A poem? I'm a manslayer, not a poet!"

"I wouldn't have known it ^^x"

"Shinta, that was corny"

"Oro"

"Here it goes:

Strands brush against my forehead   
Shadowing my eyes dead   
Nothing to see or be seen   
Simply living life scene by scene   
Tickling breeze at my ears   
Muting all my regrets and fears   
Carries with it the smell of blood   
Pouring downward in a constant flood   
But it dare not disturb me in any way   
Red is colored no differently than gray   
Open my eyes but still am blind   
Nothing is lost so there is nothing to find."

"That was…oro-ific!"

"Wow, nice…a manslayer and a poet…hm, Why'd I go for Shinta instead of Battousai again?"

"ORO!!"

"Heh heh kidding"

"Hey, technically, oro is Kenshin's catch phrase- not Shinta's!"

"oro?"

"So you, Rurouni, being Shinta, do not own the catch phrase"

"Eh, I think he's right, Shinta"

"So I have to write a poem too?"

"If a manslayer like me who kills mercilessly can do it, so can a rurouni!"

"Um…HEY LOOK! A DISTRACION!!"

"Where?? I will impress it with my Slicy Slicy catch phrase! Byes!"

"Thank you, Kaoru"

"Oh your welcome. We all know your poetry sucks"

"Oro!!"

"No offense or anything"

"oro…"

"Plus its not like oro rhymes with anything"

"Churro"

"Shinta, do you even know what a churro is?"

"An expensive Disneyland treat that sells for 50 cents at swap meets with extra sugar?"

"Eh, yes. But that's beside the point."

"oro"

"Hm, that brings up another thing."

"Oro?"

"How do we know what cartoon network is?"

"Its heaven! Free digital cable!"

"No wonder!!" 

THE END

So…a…um, free kenshin collage I made with a photoshop knock-off that looks really "tight"( to quote my friend) to whoever can count how many times I wrote the word "oro" (including THAT one) on this page. ^^ ) The "ororororo" counts as one oro. Both those oros and the one used in this sentence count as well. ^^ To make it easier, count all oros before this asterisk * ORO!! ßthat one don't count  ^^

*ABOUT THE POEM* I actually DID write that poem, and its posted under my fictionpress account under "wind" No ones reviewed it though so that's sorta odd. Oh well ^^ My morbidness only needs to be loved by me and me alone to be good ^^ (oh and by fictional characters that I make love it)

A/n: sorry for the lateness….my internets been weird…it like works…then it doesn't…luckily I was able to upload this, get AIM, submit reviews, and fix my profile page. ^^ Oh and I most likely WILL be changing my penname to Sorceress Kirara so…yeah. Anyhow, thanks to all those who reviewed, and also to all those who didn't but enjoyed the story ^^. Hope you enjoyed this final comedic chapter, as well as the angst ones before it. Maybe I'll write some like this, dunno. But thx for all the encouragement ^^

Jouchan-racoon-grl~ Heh, sorry bout the late update(especially with the cliffies), but glad you like ^^ And hope the hula went well ^^ 

Catrina3~ I always have my ways to make the morbid humorous, as seen above ^^  
Crystal Renee~ ^^ funny funny! Hehe, Battousai sleeping under your bed ^^ Actually, I wasn't originally planning to have him in it, but the review made it seem so perfect! ^^ I love those types of reviews ^^ Anyways, thanks for reading and glad you like this ^^

To end this, I shall close it off with my all time favorite quote from one of my lengthy reviews to my friend's stories.

Kenshin:*kills Shishio*   
All: YEAH!  
Miroku: hey can u kill Naraku?  
Kenshin: sure. *kills Naraku*  
Hermione: and Voldemort?  
Kenshin: why not? *kills Voldemort*  
Soujiro: hey, didnt you say you werent gonna kill again?  
Kenshin: O_O Um, you saw nothing. Nothing at all. *slowly backs away hiding blood stained sword behind his back*  
Kenshins lawyer: please sign this paper saying you saw Kenshin kill nothing...nothing at all.  
All: *sign paper*

Oh and this one ^^

Battousai: prepare to meet your death. *cool sword swings*  
Enemy named Bob: But...I have wives and a kid and I only entered this war to protect them.  
Battousai: don't you mean a wife and kids?  
Bob: nope! That's why I cant die! Please you have to spare my life!  
Battouasi: speak to the sword because the manslayer aint listening.


End file.
